Aphrodisiacs Are Stronger On Arrancars
by lvmehtme
Summary: Grimmjow finally got Ulquiorra out of Hell but he's so much weaker now, almost like a human. When they stop to let Ulquiorra rest they accidentially stumble upon a delicious strawberry flavored liquid...that makes them feel...Good? WARNING! this is a YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ! you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo again! It's been way too friggin long! I try to get at least one story out a month and I've been working on this for several months. Writers block is one nasty thing. Any ways! I've got some minor cussing in this but because I absolutely hate the f-word and s-word (yes im such a child I know) I censor it. So…don't hate me too much!**

**WARNING!: For all those yaoi haters out there this is BOY ON BOY SMUT! If ur reading this I'm sure you know that by now but I still gotta add it since some dickheads don't understand the concept of DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own! If I did Bleach would be the hardest yaoi yalls have ever seen…**

**Enjoy!**

"You're an idiot you know."

"Shut up. I'll kill you if you say another word."

The doors to hell were close. Behind them there was the screeching of the tracking demons. _Were they even going to make it_?

"Of course we're going to make it dumbass."

Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a glare as they sped up their Shunpo, the screeching becoming near unbearable behind them. He hated it that Ulquiorra always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Tch."

Grimmjow shifted as he moved to his second phase of release as Ulquiorra took on the form of wings. Barely, just barely, as the doors to the Underworld were sealing shut, in synchronization, they shot their Cero's and the doors blasted open that one last foot, letting them speed through as the doors shut behind them on the pursuing demons.

Karakura Town.

"Not the best location due to the strength of its inhabitants but the best one to hide us."

"Why would I need to hide?"

Grimmjow'd forgotten that Ulquiorra had been killed _before _the whole proceedings with Aizen; then, better yet, the fall of Ichigo and of the rest of the Arrancars, and then the dealings going on right now in Soul Society. Better not to tell him too much or he might seek revenge on Ichigo for his demise.

"There's too much going on right now. Besides we have no way to fight if we're all beat up like we are now. Tch."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

It almost wasn't a question but Grimmjow could hear the note of inquiry in the sad faced man's voice.

"Trapped in another dimension."

"So he's still alive." There was a simple nod of his head and he began his descent to the spirit rich ground.

Grimmjow followed a bit slower, watching the graceful descent of the winged demon. Ulquiorra had grown weaker in Hell. How could that have happened? There was no way that someone as strong as him could ever allow himself to become like that!

"Where?"

Grimmjow was startled out of his staring and hurried to the ground, changing back into his human form as did Ulquiorra.

"Doesn't matter. Force a human out of their housing or something."

He wasn't given an answer. Instead he just started walking down the dark street lit by the lamp lights overhead. Grimmjow continued to stare at Ulquiorra as he walked. There was something off. He kept watching to make sure he wasn't just imagining things… There! His step faltered! Again! No it wasn't possible. He'd never seen that faltering step so often. He must have been gravely wounded before he went to the Underworld or he'd never be like this.

Ulquiorra swayed slightly to the side. Then… What was Grimmjow seeing?! No it wasn't possible! Ulquiorra's knees buckled under him and Grimmjow watched in shock as the pale skinned man fell unconscious to the side. Just before he hit the ground Grimmjow's arms caught him without him giving the order.

"You've gotten thinner too."

For a shocked second there was silence but then Grimmjow's triumphant laughter echoed throughout the empty streets. He swung Ulquiorra up into his arms as he walked and kicked open the door of the nearest house. Inside there was a stirring upstairs at the sound and threw Ulquiorra's unconscious form onto the couch in the living room next to the front hallway and went upstairs to take care of the problem.

Once all four humans were all lying, most likely dead, outside, he dragged Ulquiorra up the stairs and into the biggest bedroom. He threw him on the bed then covered him.

"You'll owe me in the future." He said dispassionately and left the room feeling better than he had in months.

Ulquiorra woke with confusion as his blurry sight took in the ceiling fan above him. To his side was a brown dresser with pictures of a human family he had no interest in. Where was he? Someone bashing in the door across the room had him standing, ready to fight despite barely being able to stand on his feet. His cold expression stayed in one of indifference despite the internal panic he'd long since felt. There was something definitely wrong with him. It was all Ichigo Kurosaki's fault!

"What do you plan on doing in that condition? You can barely stand."

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow swore he heard his name sighed in relief from between those unmoving lips but decided not to pursue it in case he heard wrong. Knowing Ulquiorra posed no threat, he shoved the pale man back onto the bed and put a bowl of some foreign substance onto the bedside table, knocking over the family photo.

"Eat. You'll be nothing but trouble if you don't."

"I don't care."

"Evidentially." Grimmjow blew out between his teeth and watched as Ulquiorra reached for the bowl with shaking hands.

Ulquiorra seemed to notice the shaking and glared at his own hand. Grimmjow couldn't help but choke back mocking laughter as he watched his old enemy turned temporary ally do such a ridiculous thing as glare at his own hand. It earned him his own personal glare but none the less he let out a small smile and picked the bowl back up. He set it into Ulquiorra's lap then sat on the end of the bed and watched in amusement as the Cuarta's hand shook with each spoonful of the gruel he'd managed to make. Human's had such weird looking food.

"I will kill you if you don't stop smirking you fool." Ulquiorra's quiet threat pulled Grimmjow out of his reverie of the human world's strange ways.

"I'd love to see you try!" he laughed and stood, putting his face into Ulquiorra's.

One swift lift of his hand and before Grimmjow could do anything, the force of the back of Ulquiorra's hand sent him flying across the room and toppling over a short side desk, efficiently breaking it into pieces. Mundane objects scattered everywhere, wood splintering and one actually managed to puncture his finger.

"Hmm… seems you have more strength left in you than you let on." He mumbled and stuck the bleeding finger into his mouth.

A sweet taste accompanied the rust flavor of blood and he looked down into the mess, trying to figure out where this strange flavor could have come from. It tasted sweet, not how he expected random house items to taste like. He shrugged it off and stood again, his finger immediately healing. Cautiously he watched Ulquiorra in case he wasn't done throwing him around. After all, he hadn't saved him from Hell just to have him try to kill him. Again.

"Ok, fine. I'll leave ya alone. The food ain't gonna eat itself if you haven't noticed." He called as he makes his way out the door into the other parts of the house.

Ulquiorra listened to Grimmjow's lithe footsteps retreat and the thump of his weight as he fell onto the couch, evidentially almost as exhausted as he felt. The spoon in his hand still shook, making the odd feeling of anger stir again at his own weakness. Emotion seemed to be a new accompaniment to this newly reformed body of his. He didn't know what to do with it and while he ate he found that he could barely recall the things that happened to him before he died. The bare minimum of information was left but most of the detail was gone. Strange.

He finished his food slowly in peace and found that as he finished the last bites his head was drooping lower and his eyelids felt heavier. If possible his body felt even more worn out than after he'd escaped through the gate and before he realized it his head had slid to the side and his eyes had shut, sleep finally catching him.

In the other room Grimmjow heard what sounded like a choke and rushed to other room but the sight before him stopped him cold. Ulquiorra was bent over sideways in the most ridiculous position asleep. The choking noise he'd heard was because with his head bent he was obviously having trouble breathing. So choking back laughter Grimmjow took the bowl from Ulquiorra's lap and set it aside. Carefully, so as not to wake the merciless Arrancar, lifted his body and settled him among the blankets, his head on the pillow. Grimmjow didn't want to deal with an uncharacteristically moody Ulquiorra in the morning for sleeping in a painful position.

Very suddenly Ulquiorra's hand shot out and grasped his wrist as he pulled away. Still weak from opening the gates to Hell, Grimmjow couldn't pull away, try as he might. Yet he could only do a bit of pulling without waking him up. So, giving up, he settled onto the bed on the other side of him. The blankets were warm on his cold skin. He shivered slightly and pulled the top blanket over him so they were separated by a sheet. As soon as his head connected with the pillow, despite being in an awkward position with Ulquiorra's hand, he was out.

_BASH_! Grimmjow woke to being bashed over the head with something very heavy, and very hard.

"What the hell?!" he raged, pouncing up from the bed.

"Are you awake?" Ulquiorra's cold voice asked him, slightly unsteady.

The unsteady note caught Grimmjow unawares, even in his bout of anger. Turning his head to the side where Ulquiorra stood off the bed holding a lamp but what made Grimmjow's jaw drop was the fact that Ulquiorra's white skin was marked with bites and reddening hickeys and tied around his waist was the sheet he'd been lying on.

"What the hell?!" he reiterated, taking in the rumpled Arrancar's state.

"This is truly pathetic. I have to defend myself using a lamp." Ulquiorra sighed and dropped it with a crash, destroying what was left of the shattered light. "But the real question is, why must I defend myself from you? It seems you have snapped out of it now but what were you doing earlier?"

"Sleeping! Well, I was until you smashed that thing on my head!" Grimmjow roared, trying his best to advert his eyes from Ulquiorra's exposed form.

"Then explain these." Ulquiorra pointed at the marks marring his otherwise flawless skin.

"How the hell would I know?! I told you I was sleeping!"

Ulquiorra didn't do anything but he didn't say anything either. He just stood there staring at Grimmjow blankly. For a second Grimmjow didn't move.

"And how am I still alive…?" he asked hesitantly and began to move off of the bed to grasp the remains of the broken lamp on the floor and toss them further away from Ulquiorra.

"Hell has done a number on me. It seems that hitting you with my full strength is barely that of a human's."

"You seemed well enough yesterday." Grimmjow mumbled.

Ulquiorra glared at him and sat back on the bed, avoiding Grimmjow in case he pounced again. There was no need to speak since Grimmjow obviously didn't expect a reply. Grimmjow began thinking back on what could have happened the night before. He'd gone to bed on the couch. How did he get to the bedroom? He'd never slept walked before so why would he start now? Had anything different happened? He wasn't in his mating season even.

The more Grimmjow thought about it the more and more confused he got. And the more distracted he got. Reaching down to pick up the shards of glass and other debris off the ground, Grimmjow got so caught up in what he was thinking about he didn't realize as he clutched a sharp piece of glass in his palm. He hissed in pain and immediately dropped the offending object. Bright red began to run from the minor cut but a vivid pink was smeared across his palm tainting the color.

"Damn it." Grimmjow hissed and began to lick up the blood and pink.

As soon as the new substance hit his tongue, a sugary sweet taste burst inside his mouth, tainting the bitter blood with a slight strawberry flavor.

"What the f-"

"What Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked in his bored monotonous tone yet with real concern hidden in his comrade's name.

Grimmjow gave him an odd look as he felt a heat being to burn through him, first in his throat then down to his gut where it pooled in his groin.

"Whoa!" he cried and let go of all the debris he'd collected so far.

Everything clattered to the ground and Grimmjow clutched his pants as he scurried to the bathroom. Ulquiorra just watched in curiosity and a little concern as he darted out of sight and on weak knees climbed out of the bed and kneeled among the glass until he found the bloodied glass. There was not only blood but the odd pink substance he'd seen Grimmjow lick up.

Curious he swiped his finger across the liquid and without even thinking of the consequences put it right into his mouth, licking the sweetness from his pale finger. He let it coat his mouth before finally letting it down his throat. It was actually delicious. He didn't see what Grimmjow's problem was.

Wanting more, Ulquiorra knelt among the mess Grimmjow had made the night before and looked for more of the sweet pink liquid. Moving a broken picture to the side he hit the jackpot. What looked like the original container was broken and on its side but still half full. Ulquiorra picked it up and sat back on the bed, dipping his finger into the liquid and bringing it to his mouth.

As he continued to lick away the foreign substance, a low tingling in his belly began. At first he just ignored it but as he continued the heat began to grow. Slowly he put the broken glass down onto the side table and pulled the blankets to the side to stare down at the center point of heat, his groin.

He repeated Grimmjow's earlier exclamation of the broken off, "What the…?"

Slowly he turned his head to look at where Grimmjow had disappeared to. Had he poisoned him? Did he do all that on purpose just to pique his interest and get the revenge he'd always wanted?

"Grimmjow." He said, barely above his normal voice but coming from Ulquiorra it was equivalent to a shout.

From the bathroom, Grimmjow had only gotten so far as to release himself from his pants and quickly grasp himself around his surprise arousal and begin to pump. He almost didn't hear when Ulquiorra called his name in a far more unstable voice than he'd heard before. Pulling up his hastily dropped pants he rushed out, not bothering to zip up the front since his arousal was still far from gone.

"Ulquiorra!" he yelled, expecting the worst possible situation for Ulquiorra to call his name in such a way.

What he found had him frozen in his tracks, his pants starting to hurt him. Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed, blankets thrown to the side, exposing his usually white skin, tainted pink. He was panting and spilled across his the sheet on his wide spread legs was the same pink, strawberry liquid he'd lapped up from before. What was left of the drug was still in the container on the side desk, a good amount left.

Grimmjow let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall next to the bathroom door, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm him down, or at least to control himself.

"Now what would possess you to repeat after me when clearly the decision I made didn't have the best results?"

Ulquiorra started at that. What exactly _had _possessed him to repeat his actions? He simply shook his head slightly, his blank face slowly scrunching up into a slightly uncomfortable frown. His normally cold body was heating up fast, fire running through his veins but in a completely different way than what he'd experienced in Hell. It was that heat that had scared him at first.

Grimmjow watched the strange, unfamiliar emotions flicker briefly across his face and despite his own discomfort he laughed, cackling in the face of Ulquiorra's confusion. Ulquiorra's emotionless green eyes finally lit in a glare and damned Hell for making him so weak that he couldn't do anything to wipe that snide look off Grimmjow's face. He doubled over slightly so he was staring at the mess in his lap and not at Grimmjow.

"You know what that feeling is? Of course you don't! You wouldn't know feeling if it hit you in the face." Grimmjow paused and thought about the situation they were in for a second. "That's not a bad idea." He said aloud and stalked quickly across the room where Ulquiorra sat bent over on the bed.

Hearing his approach Ulquiorra began to sit back up, tensing but wasn't quick enough. His wrist was roughly grabbed and he was dragged up by force and tossed backwards, onto the bed. His eyes widened in shock though the rest of his face didn't move much. Without much time to process what was happening, Grimmjow loomed over him on all fours over his body.

"You truly are an animal."

"Oh I'll show you animal!" Grimmjow exclaimed and began to tear the sheets from Ulquiorra's prone body.

Despite all his instincts telling him to lash out, Ulquiorra knows that his strength at the moment is no better than the humans who used to inhabit the house. He stays stock still, not letting a single emotion break through his barrier.

"Come now, where's that lovely face you made earlier?!" he exclaimed and pulled his head forward by his hair and turned the pink face up to look straight at him.

When Ulquiorra didn't answer, nor did he give and sign of emotion, he frowned and contemplated smacking the hell out of him but decided against it if he wanted that rude mouth to work for him. Instead he gripped his jaw tight, forcing his mouth open and let go of his hair to stick a finger into his mouth. Ulquiorra's eyes finally lit with a bit of surprised emotion before flattening out though the slight tilt of his eyebrows meant he was extremely displeased.

The feel of Ulquiorra's wet tongue sparked a fire in Grimmjow's veins at the thought of it travelling over his hard erection still tucked uncomfortably in his pants. The fact that Ulquiorra was a guy no longer mattered. They were both severely turned on and one was weaker than the other. It all worked perfectly; though Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra was clearly going to fight it.

"Well, since you made the mistake of copying me how about you finish what you started by servicing me a little? After all I think I deserve a little revenge for all the sh*t you put me through back in Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed but other than that he didn't move as Grimmjow's fingers continued to invade his mouth.

"At least you finally understand that you're weak now. So, let's at least have some fun, eh?"

Ulquiorra doubted that his sense of fun (ramming his fist through Grimmjow's face) matched Grimmjow's. When Grimmjow began to pull down his hastily done up jeans he knew he was definitely not going to like this.

Grimmjow watched as recognition and then hate burned within Ulquiorra's blank gaze and felt triumphant at the small transformation. He got his jeans down to his knees where they were leaning on the bed before he had to pull his fingers, slick with Ulquiorra's saliva, back and sat up to take off his shirt and pull the jeans off of himself.

"Are you really contemplating such a heinous act between two men?" Ulquiorra question with the slight hope that pointing out the fact that he was indeed a guy would startle Grimmjow into stopping.

"Men, women, they're all the same. They each have a hole I can f*ck." Grimmjow said, making a vulgar gesture with his hands, demonstrating the f*cking process.

Finally Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed in hate and disgust. He pulled his hand up from where it'd been resting docilely at his side and aimed his two pointer fingers at Grimmjow's face. He was still one of the leading Espada despite dying and spending too long in Hell.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in a challenge as he watched Ulquiorra pull up what was left of his power and charged a cero. Unfortunately for Ulquiorra, the cero was barely above the lowest ranking Espada and to tease him, Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and put those fingers into his mouth. Ulquiorra was surprised enough to let it off too early and Grimmjow absorbed every last ounce of cero shot out with no difficulty.

"Now that I've absorbed you, time for you to absorb me." Grimmjow commanded with a smirk as he pulled Ulquiorra's smoking fingers out of his mouth, giving them a final lick.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he slowly came to understand the meaning of those words. Grimmjow gave him no time to think and pulled the naked Arrancar up on his knees and shoved his face down until it was level with his clothed cock. Ulquiorra had no choice but to bend under the pressure of Grimmjow's grip, going down on his hands and knees until he stared with disgust at the little wet spot his cock was making in the straining fabric of his boxers.

Yet the sight had him thinking of his own cock and the heat returned full force and he had to open his mouth to pant as his nose couldn't take in as much oxygen. Whatever drug he had ingested was making him burn so good with arousal. He felt disgusted at the feeling.

"Look at you, panting like a bitch. You really can feel." Grimmjow taunted with glee.

Wasting no more time, Grimmjow pulled down the band of his boxers and finally let his hard, leaking cock spring out. With Ulquiorra being so close it slapped him in the face. Grimmjow held him in place by his hair to stop his recoil.

"Well, come on then. It's not going to suck itself."

Ulquiorra shut his panting mouth and gave him a defiant glare. He ground his teeth together sharply and gave the cock an evil look as if he could burn it….or bite it. The thought came unbidden to his mind and he figured, why not give Grimmjow what he wanted? He'd give Grimmjow a warm mouth but he didn't have to make it pleasant.

Grimmjow watched the murderous look on Ulquiorra's face turn blank once more and grinned, thinking he'd won. He continued to watch as Ulquiorra pulled his head far enough back that his white lower lip barely brushed the throbbing tip of his needy cock. He felt like he could burst at any time thanks to that wonderful human drug working through his system, and he wanted to do it deep inside Ulquiorra's throat.

Slowly Ulquiorra's lips parted, taking in the burning length of meat and he waited for Grimmjow's grip to loosen a bit. So Ulquiorra opened his mouth enough to let the head in and slowly Grimmjow rocked into his mouth. He watched Grimmjow's face and as soon as he closed his eyes Ulquiorra shut his mouth, teeth and all.

Pain suddenly engulfed his cock as Ulquiorra bit him, hard. He howled in pain and gave a yank on Ulquiorra's hair so hard it pulled a few strands loose. Ulquiorra only bit harder as pain filtered through the arousal still coursing through him.

"Let go you bitch or I'll send you straight back into Hell!" Grimmjow howled and put his glowing palm, ready with a cero, onto Ulquiorra's face.

The cero began to scorch his skin and finally he unhinged his jaw and yanked off him. Grimmjow threw him by his hair into the wall above the bed. It was hard enough to crack the drywall but not enough to seriously hurt Ulquiorra, just stun him.

"Little bitch, little bitch, little BITCH!" Grimmjow ranted and yanked Ulquiorra up once again by the hair, throwing him face down into the bed. "So you like it rough?! I'll give you rough. But thanks to you I can't go in you raw. It'd end up hurting me more than you."

Grimmjow looked around the room and settled on the broken drug container and quickly grabbed it. He carelessly poured half of it onto Ulquiorra's backside and roughly shoved two fingers straight past the resisting muscle and right up into his ass. Ulquiorra gave a low cry of pain before clamping down on his lips to keep from making another noise. He'd never cried out in pain before, this was new.

The fingers shoved deep into his ass started to move and again he had to resist crying out. But as the fingers curled and stretched him out they began hitting somewhere deep inside of him that sent and involuntary jolt through him. Unconsciously he found himself drawing his legs farther apart as he pushed back slightly onto those finger. Grimmjow smirked and added another finger as he watched Ulquiorra move unconsciously to the rhythm his fingers set.

"You really do like it rough." He smirked and grasped Ulquiorra's dick and gave it a few harsh jerks.

In complete surprise Ulquiorra grasped the sheets beside his head and threw his head back as he arched his back. His eyes were blown wide open and his mouth was slightly parted as he tried to get enough air. Grimmjow had to admit, even as a guy Ulquiorra's body was in a pretty sexy position. But he wanted to hear more from him. He pushed his fingers deep into Ulquiorra's body again and again, looking for that spot that made him jolt earlier and he knew he'd found it once Ulquiorra's body jerked and his mouth opened further.

"Alright, time for you to really swallow me whole." He smirked and poured the rest of the drug onto his pulsing dick, spreading it around before grabbing Ulquiorra's hips.

The tight grip on his hips held him from moving away from the burning arousal steadied at his entrance. Then slowly it pushed forward, spreading the recovering muscle once again and forcing its way inch by agonizing inch deep inside him. He could feel each and every throb and pulse coming from Grimmjow's dick and all he could do was bite his lips to prevent any unwanted sound from escaping. His face was burning and his skin felt ultra-sensitive as his most private places were invaded.

Once he sat balls deep inside of Ulquiorra he gave those pale hips a tight squeeze and delighted at the feeling of his muscles tightening around him. Finally he pulled out sharply and gave a quick snap of his hips in then out then froze. Ulquiorra spasmed beneath him and gave a tug to his dick, feeling it get wetter and wetter.

"You really do like it rough." He said with almost a reverent quality. "Hey," he said and leaned over Ulquiorra's back to whisper in his ear, "let me hear you."

Ulquiorra shivered violently at all the unknown, overwhelming sensations assaulting his senses. The whispering in his ear alerted him to the sensitivity along his neck. He turned his head to the side away from Grimmjow and tried to still his shaking but then Grimmjow gave a nip to his shoulder, trailing up his neck. Finally he let out a short pant and in response he felt Grimmjow throb within him.

"Louder." Grimmjow demanded and gave a harsh bite, breaking the skin on the top of his shoulder where his neck met his shoulder.

He gave a short gasp, not wanting to give into Grimmjow's demands. He felt the heat that seemed to be flooding him begin to pool low in his gut. His dick, being slowly jerked by Grimmjow as he moved slowly in and out of him, began to weep as his arousal became almost too much for him.

"G-grimmjow." He growled, wanting to tell him off but at the first sound of his name Grimmjow pulled himself up and slammed deep inside of Ulquiorra.

Finally he began a breakneck pace. Sharp snaps of the hips and the harsh sounds of flesh on flesh resounded throughout the room. Ulquiorra's mouth opened wide as his brows knitted together fully for the first time in ages as he tried to close off his throat to all sounds demanding escape.

"I said… . !" Grimmjow punctuated each of his words with a particularly rough thrust until Ulquiorra finally let out a low keen from the back of his throat.

It wasn't the great cry that Grimmjow wanted but it was damn near close. He felt his climax jump closer and he began grinding hard into the tight heat he was clad in and felt a shift beneath him. Ulquiorra squirmed as he was suddenly hit from a new angle and that spot deep inside of him was roughly ground into and the pleasure became blinding. He'd thought that Grimmjow's finger prodding had felt good but this was completely different. With the huge head of Grimmjow's cock plowing into it he had no choice but to let out a sharp cry as his climax hit.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra's normally blank face transformed into one of pure ecstasy as he threw his head back, arching that slender spine making his shoulder blades jut out and he gave the sexiest damn keen if he'd ever heard one. Finally hearing the cry he'd wanted Grimmjow growled and pushed in as deep as he could. He thought he'd be the one to climax first but was incredibly surprised to feel a sharp throb in his fist where he still held Ulquiorra's dick then a gush of hot semen as he climaxed. The tightness of Ulquiorra's virgin hole seemed to become impossibly tighter around him as he clenched in pure pleasure.

Ulquiorra's climax milked Grimmjow of his own and after a couple more ball deep thrusts he sat still and let his own pleasure wash over him and spill into Ulquiorra's tight cavern. Ulquiorra could feel the burning heat of Grimmjow's seed flow into and he felt another rush of pleasure at it. He panted and finally his knees collapsed, the only thing now holding him up was Grimmjow's hands as he gripped him tight in order to finish.

When Grimmjow finally finished and let go Ulquiorra collapsed causing his softening dick to pull out, making both of them give a gasp. Ulquiorra could feel his abused hole trying to close itself and winced when he felt a sharp stab of pleasure when Grimmjow's seed began spilling out of him, leaving hot trails of cum across his thighs.

"You think one time will satisfy me? Not with this drug in my system." He looked around for a bit for something to clean up the mess on Ulquiorra but couldn't find anything usable until his eyes settled on the bathroom door. "Shower sex it is."

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open and he glared at Grimmjow as he realized what he'd said.

"No." he panted and pushed himself up on wobbly arms.

"Oh yes." Grimmjow grinned like a maniac and hauled Ulquiorra's thin, pale frame up into his arms.

Ulquiorra caught a glimpse of the mess they'd made on the bed just before the door to the bathroom slammed, sealing his fate.

**A/N**: **Alright! I finally got this out! Took me waaaay too long to write this! So I hope you got all the way through it (seeing as you're reading this I hope it's safe to assume you did) and enjoyed it.**

**If you did enjoy it REVIEW! You have no idea (I'm sure you do) how much it makes my day just to see a review! Haha! Alright, see you in my next fic! I'm trying for another Kuroshitsuji one. ~hearts~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm finally posting after having severe computer troubles! Sorry peeps! Enjoy the second chapter of this wonderful couple!**

**Warning: YAOI! BOY SEX! no like no read!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine...**

_The bathroom. The shower. Why the shower?_ Ulquiorra can't help but question in his mind as he's forcibly dragged across the tiles. The room is small with the both of them in there. His ass is forced up against the edge of the sink as Grimmjow pushes past him, still gripping him roughly by the arm. He'd set him down when he'd closed the door but only so he could bend to twist the nozzle for the water in the shower. The porcelain was cold against his still buzzing flesh and all he wanted to do was hibernate until he had enough strength to kick Grimmjow's fucking ass.

The water started pouring out in a jet stream and Ulquiorra quickly looked between Grimmjow's back and the door but knew if he moved even a little bit Grimmjow would know it. He grimaced just the slightest bit when his ass cheek moved against the porcelain and he felt searing heat as Grimmjow's cum leaked slowly out of him, burning a trail down his thigh. Grimmjow's head jerked towards him and there was a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Enjoying that are we?" he smirked.

Ulquiorra's face stayed stoic as he reached behind him and grabbed the glass bottle of hand soap and chucked it at Grimmjow's face. It came nowhere near hitting him but it got his point across. Grimmjow laughed and tossed the bottle away to grab Ulquiorra's white wrist. The sudden skin on skin contact startled Ulquiorra and he gave a small jump as his skin heated again. Evidently the drug wasn't done with him yet no matter how much he loathed it.

Grimmjow tugged Ulquiorra's weak form onto the slippery tiles and under the hot jet of water. Ulquiorra shut his eyes tight and endured it, pressing his palms flat against the wall and tilted his head down so his lanky black hair ran with water and into his face. His body, even though wracked with pain from the previous rough treatment, was alight with arousal at every touch of Grimmjow's hands as he washed the water over his white body.

There was very little said and although the words were rough, Ulquiorra found Grimmjow's hands becoming gentle as he picked up the bar of soap and washcloth from the side of the shower. For a second he was rough as he turned Ulquiorra around to press his heated back to the frigid tiles but Ulquiorra didn't say anything. He didn't want to provoke Grimmjow even further while in this weak state of being.

"How long do you think you'll stay like this?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, breaking the water riddled silence.

It took Ulquiorra a bit before realizing what Grimmjow was talking about and a bit longer to decide on whether or not to answer. Finally he slowly said, "I was in Hell for over a year and time works differently there. It'll take longer to heal."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Grimmjow said and began wiping down his chest with the soaped up washcloth.

Ulquiorra's eyes couldn't help but follow that white washcloth as it swept across that dark scar on his chest. He vaguely realized that the wash cloth wasn't much of a different shade than his own hand. So without really realizing it, as he answered he brought his hand up to swipe through the lather on Grimmjow's chest.

"I'm not sure." swipe, "It could be weeks." swipe, "It could be years." swipe.

Grimmjow didn't respond with words as he lowered the cloth and reveled in the feel of Ulquiorra's deft hands slowly trailing through the slippery suds across his chest and stomach.

Ulquiorra watched, entranced, as his fingers swept across toned skin, up Grimmjow's neck where he buried his fingernails into those wet, blue locks, loving the silky feel.

Grimmjow growled deep in his throat and stared hard at Ulquiorra's slightly pink face. The aphrodisiac was still working on him, he could tell, and he grinned as Ulquiorra continued to run his fingers absently through his hair.

"If you're starting this I'm gonna have to finish it." Grimmjow chuckled harshly after a few minutes of having his hair played with and pressed up against Ulquiorra, letting him feel how hard he was since the aphrodisiac was still working on him as well.

Ulquiorra tried to pull his hand back quick from his hair but Grimmjow's hand covered his and prevented him from moving back. His blank green eyes stared into Grimmjow's heated blue one and he felt a shiver go through his body as once again arousal lit an unknown passion within him.

"Grimmjow." he said, his voice holding a tone of warning. "My body has yet to recover."

"You seem awfully recovered." he taunted and pressed his hips forward, grinding Ulquiorra's half-erection against his fully hard one. "Besides you started it this time."

"I was simply lost in thought." he tried to explain but it was too late.

Grimmjow pressed forward quickly, grinding his hips roughly, giving Ulquiorra no time to calm himself first. He clenched his eyes and used his other hand to grasp onto Grimmjow's hip as if to stop him but all he could manage was a half-assed attempt at a push. Grimmjow gave a mocking chuckle and put his other hand around the base of Ulquiorra's neck, pulling his head upwards.

A particularly harsh grind had Ulquiorra's mouth slack with pleasure and Grimmjow took advantage of such a tempting sight and covered that open mouth with his own. At first Ulquiorra gave a noise of disgust as he felt that slick muscle sweep over his own but then Grimmjow gave a nip to his lip, then his tongue, sucking on his mouth in an expert way, draining away his resistance.

Ulquiorra couldn't stop the clench of his fingers on Grimmjow's hip and hair. Feeling the reaction, Grimmjow smirked against his lips and kissed deeper. He knew his way around sex and he knew exactly how to deal with Ulquiorra's passiveness.

He took his free hand and trailed it down Ulquiorra's side to his thigh. Ulquiorra was forced to hold onto Grimmjow's shoulder as his leg was hitched up onto Grimmjow's hip. The same hand moved along his back and ass cheek, pressing into the skin, feeling it.

Ulquiorra pulled his head back, needing air and panting against Grimmjow's shoulder as Grimmjow moved his head forward over his shoulder to look down his back to where his hand was trailing.

"Perfect." Grimmjow purred with glee and slid his hand slowly down his spine and into the crevice of his ass.

"Is sex all you think about?" Ulquiorra asked in a slightly unsteady voice.

"Of course. That and fighting. I'm an animal after all." Grimmjow chuckled and nipped him on the shoulder, relishing the accompanied gasp. "And you love it."

Ulquiorra shivered as Grimmjow's fingers found his still abused pucker and gently ran over it. It twitched enthusiastically without his command and he felt more than heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"See look at this! It's so eager, wanting to suck me in." Grimmjow whispered dirtily into his ear.

Ulquiorra clenched his teeth shut in an attempt to keep quiet but when he felt that strong finger prod and finally push past his abused ring of muscle, he couldn't stop his open-mouthed moan. His body remembered the pleasure this feeling accompanied. Blood that hadn't yet pooled in his groin settled in his pale cheeks, drawing out the lightest of blushes in embarrassment.

Quickly, to shut his mouth, or at least occupy it, Ulquiorra bit down into Grimmjow's shoulder. In his ear Grimmjow gasped and really started moving. His fingers teased and prodded Ulquiorra's hole, opening it once again. It was still slippery from the previous bout of sex and easily sucked in two fingers.

"Ah, so hot inside. Still so wet." Grimmjow purred and licked up his neck.

Ulquiorra's glare was lost on Grimmjow since he couldn't see it so instead he bit harder but as the third finger slid in and curled, Ulquiorra's half-lidded eyes shot open and he threw his head back. Inside him Grimmjow massaged his fingertip roughly into Ulquiorra's prostate and kept a firm grip on him as he began to shake with pleasure, knees going weak.

"Perfect." Grimmjow chuckled and removed his fingers.

Ulquiorra frowned slightly as he realized he didn't want him to stop. But all thoughts were wiped away as he was hoisted up further on Grimmjow's hip and he was readjusted so he could feel the hot tip of Grimmjow's cock pressing and rubbing against his open hole, catching a few times on the rim and pulling several silent gasps from his lungs. Surprising himself and Grimmjow he pulled a hand back and grabbed one ass cheek and spread it as the head of the cock slid into him.

Grimmjow pulled his head back and relished in the look of pleasure and surprise on Ulquiorra's face. He growled in pleasure when he felt Ulquiorra buck back, impaling himself farther.

"I'd wanted to go easier on ya this time but you're making it difficult."

Ulquiorra pulled roughly on Grimmjow's hair and nipped lightly at his chin.

"I'm not some weak human. Just shut up and fuck me." he said with the same monotone voice he always used but the fire in his eyes was astounding to see.

With a chuckle Grimmjow gripped his hips roughly and shoved all the way inside. Ulquiorra opened his mouth in a silent cry and tossed his head to the side, right into the hot stream of water.

"Hah, hah, huh..." Ulquiorra panted with every deep thrust.

His leg began shaking from supporting all his weight for so long with so many overwhelming sensations running through him. Feeling the trembles, Grimmjow pulled out and flipped Ulquiorra around onto the wall, the water knobs just off to his left. His chest was pressed against the cold tiles, sending a shock through him, making him gasp in surprise.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to protest but he was pierced once again with Grimmjow's cock. The water running down his back made obscene noises as its forced inside him with every thrust. He could feel the heat of it a excess liquid dripped back out and down his thighs. Soon he found himself thrusting his hips backwards to meet Grimmjow with each thrust. The shameless sound of wet skin slapping echoed loudly off the tiles around them, almost masking Ulquiorra's rising moans.

Vile words dripped from Grimmjow's mouth as Ulquiorra began to move with him. Ulquiorra's hands were scratching at the wall and he could only imagine the look on his face. He frowned, wanting to see that look and roughly picked up one leg and set it upon his shoulder, spreading Ulquiorra's legs wide. Surprisingly he was flexible enough to manage it without falling over or slipping and now Grimmjow could see most of him, just not his face.

"Turn towards me." Grimmjow panted, still pounding into him.

Ulquiorra shuddered at Grimmjow's forceful tone and stayed where he was, not wanting the lustful look on his face to be seen. When Ulquiorra didn't move Grimmjow reached over and grasped his jaw, turning him forcibly and froze when he saw the half-lidded, open-mouthed look of pleasure on his face.

At the sudden lack of movement Ulquiorra couldn't stop the cry of disappointment from leaving his mouth. He bucked down and Grimmjow groaned in pleasure.

"M-move you idiot!" Ulquiorra hissed furiously at him.

Grimmjow gave a wide grin at the sight of Ulquiorra coming undone beneath him and ground upwards with each thrust, thoroughly fucking him. Ulquiorra simply withered as the cock hit new angles within him. The wet sounds echoing in his ears at every slap of skin simply served to turn him on even more, which he'd thought was impossible but evidently wasn't as his achingly hard cock began to turn the water running down it a slightly milky color.

Finally he couldn't stand it and Ulquiorra grasped his cock and began pumping in time with Grimmjow's thrusts. He glanced over at Grimmjow who was watching him intently with half-lidded, lusting eyes. As he continued to stare he found himself unable to look away. Grimmjow was all the more aroused as he found Ulquiorra staring at him intently while jerking himself off all the while being penetrated so deeply by his cock.

"Uhh," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum soon if you keep looking at me like that." Grimmjow said roughly and his thrusts started to speed up.

Ulquiorra just continued to stare at him before a thought popped into his head and he decided to move. He tugged his leg off Grimmjow's shoulder and instead laid it on his hip. He pushed himself off the wall and stood chest to chest with Grimmjow.

"Hold me." he panted, his mouth less than an inch from Grimmjow's.

Those ice blue eyes widened in surprise but did exactly as he was told. Ulquiorra was roughly pulled up where he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and shoved up against the wall. From this angle the head of Grimmjow's dick rubbed him just right, shoving right up into his prostate, making him see stars.

As Ulquiorra gasped Grimmjow held back no longer and covered that wanting mouth with his own and drove home hard. In and out. Rough with no stop. Every sound Ulquiorra uttered into his mouth sent another hot wave of need through him and he knew neither of them were going to last much longer.

Ulquiorra's arms were wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, holding tight in order to hold on while being pounded into mercilessly. Finally a blinding blow to his prostate had his orgasm washing over him. Tightening around Grimmjow he opened his mouth and gave a silent cry of blinding ecstasy. Never in his monotonous life had he felt so good so many times in one day. If this continued he feared he'd never return to his original state but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

The insufferably tight heat clamping down on him, surrounding him had Grimmjow cumming hard. He felt Ulquiorra's hot cum slide between them as he gave a few last thrusts and finally, buried deep inside of him he finished, leaving Ulquiorra a mess from the inside out. He slowly knelt to the ground and set Ulquiorra down before he slid out of him and settled him on the warm tile.

Quickly he pushed the stopper into the tub bottom and pushed the faucet so the water came out of the nozzle instead of the shower-head. Ulquiorra just sat there panting lightly, staring at Grimmjow with his once again blank expression. Now that the high of orgasm settled in he barely responded when Grimmjow settled him on his lap and slowly massaged his hole, drawing his cum out from deep within him.

While draped over Grimmjow's chest Ulquiorra could have sworn he felt a content purr come from the man but didn't care enough to check. Instead he just lay there, sleep seeming the best option now since if he was unconscious Grimmjow couldn't do it again.

As soon as Grimmjow realized that Ulquiorra was asleep he finished the cleaning and dried them both off not bothering to drain the dirtied water. He walked out with Ulquiorra, intent on putting him onto the bed but realized he hadn't cleaned up after dirtying it the first time so instead went to the smaller bedroom that was on the upper floor instead. Once settled naked among the sheets it didn't take long for him to fall asleep next to Ulquiorra.

Morning came slowly for them both. Ulquiorra woke first feeling more rested than the first time he'd woken up but his body was hurting, sore all over. His ass felt like it'd been plowed...

He quickly looked over at Grimmjow's sleeping face. How could such an animal look so calm while asleep while his waking face was equivalent to those of the demons of Hell? Anger flooded him and using more strength than he thought he'd had Ulquiorra managed to sock Grimmjow in the face, tossing him from the bed and a few feet away. He sat there nursing a bloody nose for a second before full wakefulness kicked in.

"You ass! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, holding his face.

"Get out of my sight." is all Ulquiorra said before pulling the blankets back up around him.

Grimmjow fumed for a second, debating on whether or not a rough morning round was a good idea or not but after really thinking about it he didn't think Ulquiorra's body could handle so much so he stormed out yelling, "I'll get you later!", slamming the door. Ulquiorra stared at the door before feeling just the slightest feeling of triumph.

**A/N: So this took waaaay longer than I thought it would. I literally had no idea how I was going to finish this without making it sound like all my other stories. Ulquiorra's a hard character to write since he barely does anything! But I think he's ok...for now... Well, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Now the real question...should there be another chapter? If so let me know! Kitchen sex? Couch sex? Table sex? Good combination of all? You tell me. **

**~hearts~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new awesome chapter! I was requested for the kitchen scene so I whipped this one up for yalls! I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING!: contains yaoi. Male sex. Offensive use of food.**

**DISCLAIMER: still dont own it!**

Several days passed slowly. Ulquiorra still refused to come out of his room ever since Grimmjow had left in a huff after being punched out of bed. The only times he ever left were to retrieve the food Grimmjow put outside his room or to use the restroom, both which he did when Grimmjow wasn't around. Otherwise the day stayed locked at all times. His body ached terribly for about 2 days but after that it turned into a dull ache before fading completely by the fourth day. After a week Ulquiorra figured it was ok for him to finally come out of his room.

Slowly he opened the door and peaked out, looking for Grimmjow as he always did. It was silent in the hallway and he couldn't hear any commotion downstairs either so he silently stepped out of the room, leaving the door ajar just in case he needed quick cover. He'd lost his clothes the first day so he was wrapped in a sheet from the bed which he held tightly to his body. When he got down the stairs and into the living room he was greeted with the blinding morning sun. Grimmjow was no where in sight which calmed Ulquiorra farther.

As he looked around his eyes settled on the clean kitchen and he realized since Grimmjow wasnt here he didn't have any breakfast. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. In Hell he hadn't needed any sustenance. Even in Hueco Mundo he hadn't needed food but since losing most of his strength his body was reacting like a human's. The odd sensations he'd never felt before were always taking him by surprise and hunger was no different.

The kitchen was a foreign place to him as he stepped onto the cold, white tiles. Not really knowing what to look for he began pulling open random cupboards but shutting them after he couldn't recognize anything inside them. Finally he got to the fridge and pulled it open, not knowing what to expect and was greeted by the cold air. He shivered and looked around the shelves and drawers for anything that might resemble the food Grimmjow had been giving him. He'd had eggs and bacon and sausage and sandwiches but nothing looked like that in the fridge.

"Damn it Grimmjow." he mumbled and pulled out a bag full of something orange and shredded.

He quickly ripped it open and grabbed a bit to put into his mouth. Hm, it tasted good but not what he was looking for. He set that open onto the counter and continued rooting through the containers. On accident he pulled open the jug of milk too hard and managed to spill it all over himself and the floor. He gave a slight yelp at the cold, not expecting it to be so shocking but grudgingly remembered his human body was a lot weaker than his original body.

Soon he'd tasted almost everything in the jars. He'd come to the conclusion mayonnaise, mustard and butter were disgusting. He liked the pickles and jelly but only kind of liked the peanut butter. The fruits in there were good but he didn't like the vegetables as much. Finally he settled on to the ground with a bag of grapes and was munching on those expressionless when he heard a door open and close. He froze as he listened but relaxed when he realized it was just Grimmjow when he heard him give a loud sigh.

Grimmjow walked in through the front door after taking a walk outside. This babysitting he seemed to be doing had him restless and on edge. When he rid himself of his shoes he walked into the living room but froze when he realized there was a different scent in the air. Quickly he twisted around and stalked quietly towards the kitchen. What he found shocked him.

"Finally you're back. Make me some food." Ulquiorra demanded and held out the bag of grapes to Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra was sitting on the ground, legs crossed in front of him but he was an utter mess. There were remnants of food all over him but most prominent was the milk still dripping down his chest. Grimmjow's eyes followed a drip as it ran down his chest and across the planes of his abdomen before disappearing as it was soaked up into the messy sheet hung loosely around his waist.

"Don't you have more dignity than this?" Grimmjow asked as he took the grapes and set them aside, trying not to get too close in case he did something unwanted.

"No use having it at this point. There's nothing to hide in this human body." Ulquiorra said with a sigh and stood slowly.

Grimmjow sighed but had to agree with him. "Well let's get you all cleaned up. You can't walk around like that. You'll make everything a mess."

"Like you care. You destroyed an entire bedroom." Ulquiorra glared at him and swiped his hand through the mess on his chest.

He'd made more of a mess than he'd thought he had. Sighing he pulled the handle up on the sink faucet to turn on the water but instead of getting water from the spout a jet of water sprayed from the spray nozzle on the side sprayer. Surprised he jumped back, hands thrown up in defense, eyes widening. Grimmjow rushed over to his side and shut off the water.

He laughed as he looked at Ulquiorra covered in his absolute mess. "If you wanted to take a shower you could have just said so."

Ulquiorra glared at him harshly even though the absurd state he was in had Grimmjow only laughing harder. Instead of dignifying Grimmjow with a remark he just pulled on the sheet around his waist and used it to begin cleaning himself of his mess. Yet, today just wasn't his day. As he pulled on the sheet the tied end came loose, sagging around his thin waist. Quickly he grabbed it and held it close to him as he tried to tie it again.

"Damn it." he muttered under his breath and struggled with the messy cloth.

Grimmjow on the other hand was just standing there enjoying the accidental show Ulquiorra was putting on. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and settled his hands over Ulquiorra's.

"Now you're making an ass of yourself." Grimmjow laughed and tugged the sheet from his grasp.

Ulquiorra glared but had to hand over the sheet to him since he wasn't making any progress by himself. As Grimmjow's hands swept over his skin a few times he grimaced and looked away. The contact did nothing but remind him of what had happened a week ago and with his body fully healed he knew perfectly well that Grimmjow had no qualms with doing it again.

Grimmjow was thinking the same thing. It _had_ been a week already and he'd only had his right hand to comfort him. Ulquiorra was healed by now and well...he was making the whole 'holding back' thing difficult. When he looked at Ulquiorra's face he noticed the look of concentration and new that this was _definitely_ happening.

"Yup, this thing is too messy. Just take it off." he commanded and loosened it once more.

Ulquiorra threw his hands over Grimmjow's to still them and glared at him with his blank expression.

"You know, that glare of yours might work had you had powers to back it up, but you don't." Grimmjow taunted and tugged the cloth away from Ulquiorra's body.

As soon as the cold air hit his skin Ulquiorra backed away from Grimmjow, hitting the counter with his back. His messy body was displayed for Grimmjow to see and he couldn't help but remember the last time he'd been exposed like that. The ache the thoughts brought with them ran through his body as he remembered the intense pleasure he'd been made to have by those tan hands.

"You're remembering." Grimmjow laughed and leaned over Ulquiorra, trapping him by resting his arms on either side of him against the counter.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything. His human body obviously couldn't fight back, might as well endure until he could once again punch Grimmjow in the face. The thought brought satisfaction and once again faced the aroused eyes of the animal in front of him.

Seeing Ulquiorra's determined look, Grimmjow raised one eyebrow but grinned none the less. "Gonna fight are ya? No? Well then, just enjoy the ride."

Ulquiorra's eyes tightened at the first feel of Grimmjow's roaming hands. They swiped through the mess on his chest and wiped left over cheese off his cheek before lowering his mouth to his. There was nothing to do but melt into the skillful kiss. Ulquiorra resisted the push of his tongue at first but when Grimmjow gave a harsh pinch to one nipple his lips parted in a silent gasp. That hot tongue once again invaded his mouth, tasting him.

With a final swipe across his lips, Grimmjow pulled back and tilted Ulquiorra's chin back to reach his pale neck. A shiver ran through the body beneath him and he gripped his side harder, hips starting to grind forward as his erection began perking to attention. At the feel of the hardening bulge rubbing into his thigh, Ulquiorra lifted his leg, grinding it back, wanting this to be over quicker. Grimmjow took this as encouragement and trailed his hand down Ulquiorra's side, to hi ass cheek where he gripped and kneaded the supple flesh.

"You taste amazing." Grimmjow smirked as he lapped up some milk from Ulquiorra's warm skin.

"Shut up and get on with it." Ulquiorra commanded, keeping the panting from his voice.

"Aw, but you like it when I talk dirty." he taunted.

Ulquiorra's response was to reach down between them and grip him hard through his straining pants. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly with pain but more with arousal.

"And you're a masochist." Ulquiorra retorted.

Grimmjow set his jaw and pulled back from him. Too rough for Ulquiorra's human state he spun him around and slammed his chest down onto the counter. The air left his lungs in a whoosh and he was left gasping as Grimmjow's hand began groping his ass.

Grimmjow reached beside them to the butter container spilled on the counter and ran his fingers through the slick substance. As Ulquiorra regained his breath he felt Grimmjow's slick fingers prodding as his asshole. Without missing a beat Grimmjow shoved his finger all the way up into Ulquiorra's ass, making him squirm beneath him.

"Now who's a masochist?" Grimmjow snarled as he reached around to grab at Ulquiorra's own erection.

There was no answer and Grimmjow let him go, satisfied at his silence. Slowly he began to move his finger inside of Ulquiorra's tight, sweet ass. The heat that surrounded his finger made his dick twitch at the thought of being buried balls deep within it. Slightly impatient now he began pushing and pulling his finger in and out. As soon as Ulquiorra's hips began moving back and forth with him he slowly added another finger. The muscles clenched briefly before loosening to accept the intrusion. It took even less time to add the third and final finger.

A sudden thought came unbidden to Grimmjow's mind and he leaned over Ulquiorra's back to whisper into his ear. "You know, one day, I'm going to fist fuck you. And you're going to love it."

Upon hearing the dirty, hot promise that bordered on a threat, Ulquiorra clenched violently as his dick jumped at the thought. Maybe he _was_ a masochist... His thought was cut off as the fingers inside him moved. They curled up into the walls of his ass, pressing against the sensitive walls. Finally they curled forward and he thrust his entire ass backwards as his prostate was nailed. Feeling the reaction Grimmjow pressed harder into it, rubbing unrelentingly at the glorious bundle of nerves under his fingers.

"J-just do it!" Ulquiorra yelled back at him, barely able to contain his squirming under the onslaught of pleasure.

The fingers were quickly removed from within him. At first the discontent at the removal almost caused him to cry out to Grimmjow but at the last moment he bit his tongue and was relieved he had when he felt the hot tip of Grimmjow's dick pressing up against him. The tip caught on his skin since there wasn't enough lubrication to make it slide properly.

"G-grimmjow." Ulquiorra growled back at him, looking to the side at the container of butter he'd used earlier. "Butter."

Grimmjow reached over without looking, intent on his prey, and grabbed a bit of butter with the tips of his fingers, rubbing it on him without a second thought.

"Damn! That's cold!" he yelped as the frigid substance hit his heated flesh.

Ulquiorra remained impassive but inside he was smirking at the slight feeling of revenge. It was short lived however as the slicked up member pushed insistently against his opening, prodding him harder and harder, adding more and more pressure until the point of pain before finally the cock head slid past his tight ring of muscle. It didn't stop there though. Grimmjow continued, thrusting his long cock deep inside of him until he was fully seated within him.

"Ahh." he groaned at the amazing feeling of being so deep within the unbearable heat.

Ulquiorra shut his eyes tight at the initial pain of being penetrated so deeply. He clenched his fists and pressed his chest against the tiles as he panted, trying to get used to feeling so full. Grimmjow knew better than to move yet and waited for him to adjust so he didn't damage him farther. Ulquiorra took deep breaths, regaining some of his composure until he could relax enough to let him in all the way. Once he had the pain slowly began to fade and he let out a sigh.

Feeling him relax, Grimmjow slowly slid out of his body, relishing in the delicious friction created by the movement. Unable to resist any longer he shoved deep inside his body once more and immediately pulled out, setting a smooth, steady rhythm. Ulquiorra's breath matched the pace in which Grimmjow set. The breath was forced from his lungs as he was thrust into and he inhaled each time he withdrew.

Now all the pain was gone and it felt just good enough that he began to push his hips back to meet each oncoming thrust. Ulquiorra lifted his head from the counter to stare ahead, lifting onto his elbows to relieve his chest of his weight. Grimmjow saw him move and ran his hands up Ulquiorra's torso, skimming across the his sensitive sides until he got to his nipples. The pale nubs were raised with arousal and with each touch Ulquiorra's breath caught.

Needing to see his face, Grimmjow pulled out with no warning and heard the most beautiful noise in the world. The sudden withdrawal had caused Ulquiorra to open his mouth in surprise, unable to mask the sound of his loud moan at the sensation.

"Ahhh!" the sound left him in a rush and even before it was finished he slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sound.

"Oh my fucking God." Grimmjow gasped and grabbed Ulquiorra roughly around the hips, flipping him over until he lay completely on the counter top.

He bent his legs at the knees and forced them up to his chest. Ulquiorra's surprised, wide eyes stared up at him as he continued to clutch his hands over his mouth, yet as soon as Grimmjow thrust into him deeply he threw his head back and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the glossy counter tops. Setting a slow, deep rhythm, Grimmjow grasped Ulquiorra's hand in his own and put it onto his shoulders. Ulquiorra had no choice but to hold on for dear life as he was thoroughly and deeply fucked from this new position.

With every up thrust Grimmjow brushed his prostate, sending throbs through his body. He tried to contain it but just like last time he wasn't ready for such overwhelming sensations, feelings and emotions. His mouth hung open in a silent gasp, trying desperately to keep from displaying such arbitrary, humanistic reactions, yet he simply couldn't help myself.

Grimmjow watched as beneath him Ulquiorra came undone. His mask of indifference began to melt away as he to pound into him. For a second he lost his grip on Ulquiorra's leg and one slipped. At the movement Ulquiorra's back suddenly arched and he gave a strangled cry as his prostate was nailed dead on.

"Uh! Louder." Grimmjow growled and picked up his leg again.

At the new grip he began to pound harder. With every thrust he angled up slightly and drilled into Ulquiorra's sweet spot. For Ulquiorra the world was slowly coming undone. He couldn't stop the lewd writhing of his body or the sweet moans pouring from his throat as he was pleasured harshly from the inside. Suddenly his legs were lifted and he had to let go of Grimmjow's shoulders and he lay completely back. His legs were thrown over Grimmjow's shoulders and a hand ghosted over his aching dick.

"Grimmjow!" he cried out, wanting to tell him to stop but instead it came out as a plea.

Hearing his name yelled from between those mismatched lips was just too much for him and within the next few thrust he was coming into that constricting warmth, flooding him with his seed. Feeling the searing heat filling him to the brim, Ulquiorra was completely overwhelmed with the feelings within him and came upon his stomach, adding to the mess already there.

They stay there panting until Grimmjow was soft enough to pull out. They both made small noises at the pleasure of him pulling out and Ulquiorra couldn't help but shudder as the hot seed flowed out of him before his abused hole clenched. It took a bit before Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra upright and into his arms, carrying his satiated body into the bathroom to clean him up once again.

After the shower that was indeed just a shower this time, Grimmjow settled Ulquiorra's tired body among the sheets of his designated room. For some reason Grimmjow wanted to stay but knowing Ulquiorra it was best if he left him there. He shut the door to the room and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

**A/N: Yay! Done with this sooner than I thought! Though I did stay up all night...so if there's any typos or anything it's cuz I haven't slept yet. Sorry for any OOC-ness but I gotta say this was a fun one to say! I can't wait to write one where Ulquiorra's screaming! ~creeper face~**

**Thank you all for bearing with me! Tell me what yalls want next! Well, next chapter is my 'Ice Cream' chapter so...for chapters after that! Haha! I loves yalls!**

**~hearts~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my longest ongoing series yet! I want to get the most sex out of these two as possible so if yalls have any suggestions I'm more than willing to write your ideas to the best of my abilities! With that said enjoy my next creation ~hearts~**

**WARNING!: Involves yaoi! Male on male action! Foul language!**

**DISCLAIMER: seriously...how many times do I have to say that I don't own these two?**

It seems that the whole 'week between sex' thing became a generalized rule now. Ulquiorra hadn't had a chance to get revenge on Grimmjow for last time in the kitchen and he was just waiting for his moment. With his dull senses he couldn't sneak up on Grimmjow so he just waited till the opportune moment.

Exactly a week after having sex in the kitchen, Ulquiorra went back to the kitchen, looking for any way to get back at him. Feeling like this situation was too close to the last time he'd been in there, he quickly grabbed the first thing he could out of the freezer and shut it. He'd figured out the use of the fridge and its compartments after raiding it last time and had considered his form of revenge well.

Holding his prize in his hands, Ulquiorra sat beside the fake plant in the hall and waited for Grimmjow to get back from where ever he went when he went out. The frozen thing in his hand was a clear container. Its contents were vibrant colors and out of curiosity he tugged the lid off and sniffed it. Shockingly a fruity scent flooded his nose. He put his finger to it and scraped some pink substance off the top. A little apprehensively he put the finger to is mouth and sucked it off. The taste of raspberry exploded over his tongue and immediately he scraped more into his mouth. This frozen dessert was amazing!

He was so absorbed in his treat that he almost missed the subtle creak of the door as it opened and closed. Ulquiorra froze and got into position around the plant. He heard Grimmjow's clothes rustle as he walked and counted in his head to three as he scooped an entire handful of the frozen treat. When he got to three he quickly turned around the bend in the wall and grasped the front of a surprised Grimmjow's pants. Pulling it out he shoved his hand and the raspberry treat melting in his hand and shoved it against Grimmjow's cock, rubbing it in.

Grimmjow yowled and yanked Ulquiorra back as the freezing liquid burned his sensitive cock. He used both hands to grip Ulquiorra's upper arms as he bent over, sucking in calming breaths so he wouldn't shout unneeded profanities, he'd learned they'd get him nowhere with Ulquiorra. He felt the melting, sticky liquid drip down his leg and out the bottom of his pants, making the floor sticky too.

Grimmjow's grip on Ulquiorra's arms was too strong to break, preventing him from retreating to a safe distance but it was worth watching Grimmjow squirm. Calmly he dipped his finger into the pink treat and licked it off his finger as if nothing had happened, enjoying the look of astonishment on Grimmjow's face. But as he continued to clean the ice cream off his hand Grimmjow's eyes seemed to follow his tongue wherever he licked. The uncomfortable look faded to an evil smirk and Grimmjow's fingers clenched around his upper arms tighter.

"You think that was smart dontcha?" Grimmjow asked slowly with a small smile.

Ulquiorra just stared at him, ready for what was undeniably going to come; after all, it was his fault. A sudden tug on his arms had him stumbling after Grimmjow. He was pulled towards the living room, still clutching the ice cream in his hands. Some of the melted liquid sloshed out of the container, making his front cold, wet and sticky. When he landed on the couch the tub fell to the side, spilling some of its contents onto the floor and Ulquiorra actually kind of regretted the waste. He looked at Grimmjow, about to reprimand him for spilling it but he shut his mouth once more when his face came level with his groin.

"You made the mess." Grimmjow sneered, taking hold of Ulquiorra's head, "So you clean it up."

He thrust Ulquiorra's cheek against his clothed dick, rubbing the coarse material of his jeans roughly against his face. Ulquiorra put his hands on Grimmjow's thighs, attempting to push him away but again, nothing came of the action. It was unfortunate for him but he was getting pretty used to this kind of treatment. The quicker he got it over with the sooner he could think up a better, more clever plan of revenge that might actually work this time.

He let go of Grimmjow's thighs, reaching for the zipper rubbing painfully against his pale cheek but his hand was slapped away.

"Oh no. You're going to do this properly. Food is meant to be eaten."

Ulquiorra took a bit to comprehend what he meant but finally it dawned on him the meaning behind his words. Once again his hands gripped his thighs and instead used his mouth to do what his hands had been about to. Carefully he gripped the metal zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, feeling the hot bulge beneath his lips pressing forward at his movement. He gripped the jeans on Grimmjow's thighs and yanked on them, pulling them over his hips and down his legs quickly.

"Whoa, eager for my dick or eager to get it done?" Grimmjow laughed and gave a few taunting thrusts into Ulquiorra's face, rubbing his wet underwear on his face now.

"You're vulgar." Ulquiorra stated before his head was shoved into the hot, sticky mess in front of him.

Ulquiorra gripped Grimmjow's underwear and tugged on those too, tugging them off slower this time, not really wanting his dick to pop out in his face. The edge of the underwear slid down slowly over the still growing bulge he was still pressed up against and he gave Grimmjow a glare and pulled his head back a bit. Grimmjow let him move his head back and finally Ulquiorra pulled the underwear off of him, Grimmjow's cock springing free like he knew it would.

It was hot and sticky, still dripping with melted ice cream that smeared across Ulquiorra's cheek where it hit him. Ulquiorra didn't move for a bit, not really wanting to spread it further until Grimmjow rolled his hips forward, smearing it anyway.

"You were doing so well. What'd you stop for?"

Ulquiorra just glared and started moving again, pulling his head back and putting his lips to the thick shaft to start cleaning. Slowly he opened his mouth, his pink tongue, still slightly cold from the ice cream, poking out to start cleaning up the raspberry mess he'd made. As he cleaned, stroking the hot flesh with his mouth, he decided it actually wasn't that bad. It tasted good at least. The thought only lasted long enough for Grimmjow to pull his hips back, positioning the tip on Ulquiorra's open lips and thrusting forward, shoving as much of his cock into Ulquiorra's tiny mouth as possible all at once. Ulquiorra's eyes opened wide as he shut off his throat, choking at the sudden invasion.

Grimmjow continued to thrust into Ulquiorra's mouth without waiting for him to breathe again. It took a bit for Ulquiorra to get used to it and finally began sucking, cleaning the raspberry off as much as he could. Above him he heard Grimmjow hiss between his teeth so he figured he was doing something right. He gave another long suck, getting as much raspberry off as possible, then gave the whole length a quick swipe, enjoying the display above him of Grimmjow losing his cool. Suddenly Grimmjow was yanking him off of him and shoving him backwards onto the couch, leaning over him menacingly with a lusty scowl.

"I'm going to fuck you into the cushions."

Ulquiorra unconsciously shivered at the promise of rough treatment and Grimmjow felt the tremors through his hands, smiling at the movement. The smile held promises and Ulquiorra felt his own cock twitch, becoming aroused at the memories of the other times. He was becoming weird, responding to all the wrong things, but it was Grimmjow's fault for making him like that.

"How's about I repay the favor, hmm?"

Ulquiorra said nothing, just leaned back into the back of the couch and waited for what was to come. Grimmjow's hands trailed up his thighs and he sat there seemingly emotionless even as his fingers hitched the waistband of his loose gym shorts and slid them down and off in one quick motion. Grimmjow smirked as he looked upon Ulquiorra's form.

"No underwear, how bold." he flicked at Ulquiorra's dick, "And you're already hard here. Now that's just naughty."

Grimmjow's taunting knew no bounds causing Ulquiorra's pale skin to flush lightly with a blush and wince from the light hit. Reaching next to him, Grimmjow pulled the spilled tub of ice cream upright and stuck his hand in it. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he realized he was getting direct payback for his revenge. Before he could move away, Grimmjow's ice cold hand enveloped his dick causing a shudder to rip through him. He threw a hand over his mouth to muffle any gasps or moans that might come out at such a shocking touch. Those icy fingers wrapped around his hot arousal, freezing him to the core but heating him up at the same time. The longer the fingers lingered, the warmer they got. The ice cream was melting and dripping down between his spread legs to his ass where the warming liquid pooled just at his entrance before being soaked into the sofa.

"Take your hand away from your mouth. I want to hear every sound you make." Grimmjow commanded.

Ulquiorra took the hand away from his mouth but bit his lip defiantly. Those fingers though, they were making it hard to keep in his noises. Little pants were first, being huffed out through his bitten lips. A gasp after that as Grimmjow teased the head of his cock, dipping his thumb into the slit repeatedly, and finally a moan broke through when he felt gentle probing on his entrance followed by the first finger being shoved roughly inside him, lubricated with sticky, melted ice cream.

The finger stilled inside him and he just sat there, panting towards the ceiling, waiting for it to move. When it didn't he looked down into Grimmjow's face, unable to read the normally sneering face. After a few moments of staring, Ulquiorra felt a twitch inside him and he clamped down on it before blooming outward, moving his hips unconsciously to get more movement from inside him. That really stirred Grimmjow on, shoving another finger in him and fingering him slowly, curling and scissoring his fingers as he knelt there between his open legs.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra's shirt up with the other hand and leaned over him, pushing Ulquiorra's leg with him so it was bent up to his chest. As he leaned across his chest, Grimmjow latched his lips onto one pale nipple, sucking and biting as he continued to move his fingers inside Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was practically squirming beneath him like he did every time his system was flooded with pleasure. It was a human thing he'd decided and until he regained his strength he'd have to deal with it the best he could.

When the third finger was entered and all three curled upwards deep inside Ulquiorra, he threw his head back, eyes wide as heat rocketed through him. He hissed in a breath, his voice failing to even moan at such an intense feeling. Grimmjow felt the reaction and looked up in time to catch the look of pure pleasure on Ulquiorra's face and did it again, curling his fingers harshly upwards. When Ulquiorra bucked beneath him he rubbed harshly at that spot over and over again, pressing the pads of his fingers into the sensitive walls of his anus, abusing his prostate until Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore. With a desperate moan that almost came out as a scream, Ulquiorra came hard in between them, slicking their stomachs even more with sticky fluids.

"Fuckin' hell. Scream loudly for me Ulquiorra." Grimmjow mumbled to him before pulling out his fingers.

For a second Ulquiorra almost called out for Grimmjow's hand once more but then he felt the burning hot tip of Grimmjow's cock, lubed still with sticky ice cream and what was left of his spit. He got no further preparation before it was slammed inside of him in one thrust. The whole burning length was buried so deep with in him that if he hadn't cum just now he definitely would have with that. Already his cock was coming back to life even as Grimmjow stay still inside him. Ulquiorra felt his other leg being lifted to his chest. Grimmjow's fingers dug into thighs as he began to slowly pull out, the sensation of sticky flesh pulling on his cock made his eyes flutter shut and he moaned deep in his throat.

Quickly he thrust back in, going faster as his precum started lubing the insides better. He angled upwards where his fingers had been before and he knew he hit Ulquiorra good when hands clamped onto his arms and black nails dug in. The look on Ulquiorra's face was almost as good as his cumming face. His eyes were half lidded, his brows furrowed while his mouth hung open slightly as he panted. It was the most expression Grimmjow had ever seen on him before in one day and it absolutely thrilled him to know he was the one causing it.

"Ulquiorra." he said lowly and slowed his pace until Ulquiorra looked at him through hazy eyes. "Scream for me." he said and rammed in as hard as he could right into that little bundle of nerves.

And this time Ulquiorra obeyed, his quiet voice rose in volume instantly, his mouth wide open and he gave a scream of ecstasy as Grimmjow thoroughly fucked him. Grimmjow listened to this as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. Surprising himself, he leaned down and captured one of the moans Ulquiorra let out and kissed him hard and deep as if he were fucking his mouth too. Ulquiorra gripped tighter to Grimmjow's arms, holding on to him as support as if he were falling over from such intensity.

"Uuhhh..." Ulquiorra let out a deep moan that seemed to come from his chest when Grimmjow pulled back and gripped his legs even tighter.

Grimmjow began thrusting harder inside Ulquiorra, needing to cum _now_. His thrusts became slightly erratic and faster, penetrating even deeper if that was even possible. This was overwhelming even _his_ body and he didn't even have the excuse of being human. Grimmjow took hold of Ulquiorra's cock and began squeezing and jerking in time with his thrusts.

"D-don't...!" Ulquiorra couldn't get any further in his sentence as Grimmjow's touch finally set him off, once more pulling an orgasm from him.

His vision went black as his cock was thoroughly milked of his orgasm, his pleasure blinding. As Ulquiorra clamped down on him impossibly tight, Grimmjow finally let go buried balls deep inside him. Ulquiorra could feel it fill him up inside, the heat spreading throughout his stomach since Grimmjow's cock acted like a cork and the only place it could go was deeper inside him. It made him twitch around Grimmjow in pleasure until he pulled out. Once the stopper was removed, all of Grimmjow's cum flooded out of him, pouring onto the messy cushions. Ulquiorra shuddered at the burning liquid pouring from him and finally sat back, panting and out of breath from such intensity.

"That was the best sex yet I think." Grimmjow mumbled from beside him where he'd collapsed.

It took a bit before Ulquiorra's afterglow died down enough for him to reply.

"Keep your comments to yourself." he spat back with absolutely no force.

"Only if you keep screaming for me you prick."

Although it sounded harsh Grimmjow smiled and licked Ulquiorra's cheek gently and kissed it before standing up. Everything was a mess around them but neither of them cared since it wasn't their house.

"Next time I'll grind you into the ground." he paused and assumed a thinking look with a menacing grin. "Or maybe the table." he laughed and swiftly picked Ulquiorra up in his arms, much as he had the first day.

"Put me down you buffoon." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Not 'till you're clean and we're in bed."

"There is no 'we'." Ulquiorra said but again it held no effect and only caused Grimmjow to laugh.

"Oh yes there is."

**A/N: So this took waaaaay too long to write especially for such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! Up next shall either be a rousing round of either Table Sex or Outside Sex! You guys decide! Cya!**

**~hearts~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally getting the chapter out! Thanks for sticking with me through this! I only have a few more chapters to go! Enjoy this one!**

**WARNING: This still contains YAOI! **

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously?... I no own… still.**

It was early in the morning when Ulquiorra woke up. Beside him on the small bed lay Grimmjow, sleeping soundly still. They'd taken to sleeping in the same bed a few days ago after Grimmjow got fed up with the floor since the couch and other bed were dirtied and destroyed. Ulquiorra had protested but to no avail. Now he watched as Grimmjow's arm hung over the edge and he snored lightly. He sighed and laid back down, seeing no way off the bed with the big idiot there.

Ulquiorra turned his back to Grimmjow and stared at the wall and as he finally settled back down again, he felt a rustling behind him and a shift on the bed before Grimmjow's arm encircled his waist, pressing his bare chest against Ulquiorra's clothed back. Ulquiorra gave no indication he was awake even when he felt Grimmjow nuzzle his hair and sniff like an animal. They stayed like that for so long Ulquiorra thought he'd fallen asleep again and was about to move Grimmjow off him but right before he did the arm was removed and Grimmjow sat up, yawning.

The warmth at Ulquiorra's back finally left as Grimmjow stood up. He could hear him getting dressed and finally heard him pad towards the door, opening it and closing it quietly. Ulquiorra got up quickly, not bothering to get dressed since it would take too much time, and followed Grimmjow from the room to the living room and out the front door.

The air was frigid, the cold seeping right through the giant, white, button-up shirt Ulquiorra wore. It was also the _only _thing he wore. The sky was slowly brightening, the sun slowly shining through the early morning clouds. Ulquiorra easily followed Grimmjow through the streets since there was hardly anyone else out in the residential area. When they got to the main roads and the amount of foot traffic increased Ulquiorra had a bit more difficulty, only seeing Grimmjow's shock of blue hair above all the rest. People stared at him, curious and slightly appalled at his lack of clothing and tended to avoid contact with him, which he didn't mind.

Grimmjow noticed some commotion pick up behind him and at first didn't bother with it, but when the low whispers and chatter continued he turned his head to look over his shoulder and almost froze in shock. A scantily-clad Ulquiorra was following him indiscreetly from a distance, gathering a lot of attention.

For a second he thought about going back for him but decided against it, wanting to see how it played out. Every few minutes he'd turn back and check on him but nothing really changed for a while. It took about 15 more minutes for something really interesting to happen. Ulquiorra had moved slightly closer and that gave Grimmjow a wider range of view and he'd noticed a businessman behind them. At first he didn't think anything of it, only that the man was traveling to work in the early hours in the morning in the same direction. But after 10 minutes of following them he realized they were approaching the end of the business area and the start of another residential area. Grimmjow turned his attention back ahead of him but when he turned his head back both Ulquiorra _and_ the businessman were gone.

Grimmjow froze and stared around him for any clues. The only clue he got was people scurrying hurriedly away from the sides of buildings and some were pausing to look into an alley before scurrying away as well. As not to attract too much attention in case Ulquiorra was really in danger, Grimmjow walked back the way he'd come and paused at the mouth of the alley. Rustling sounds came from the shadows.

For Ulquiorra, things had happened quickly. A hand had wrapped around his mouth and waist out of nowhere and before he knew it he'd been hauled into the dark, losing sight of Grimmjow. Immediately his hands scrabbled and scratched at the ones holding him but this guy was sly. A cloth was quickly tied around his mouth as a body pressed him harshly against the wall of the building. At this point Ulquiorra was cursing Ichigo's name for sending him to Hell, putting him in this defenseless state of humanity. He couldn't even fight off _this_ trash.

The human's hands were roaming all over his defenseless body once his hands were tied with a leather belt in front of him. The weight of the human far exceeded his own, squishing him firmly into the wall with no room for movement. The disgusting man's breath was washing over his neck so he threw his head back, head-butting him hard. The man cussed and gripped his already throbbing head and ground it into the filthy wall, breaking the skin on his pale, white cheek.

With his head now forced to the side he could see the mouth of the alley. As he felt the creep's hands slide the back of his shirt up, exposing his ass and feeling the man's hips grind into him, he saw a flash of blue at the mouth of the alley. Quickly he scraped his face against the wall again and again until he succeeded in wrenching the gag away from his mouth.

"Grimmjow!"

It was the first and only time Ulquiorra had ever called his name with any range of emotion and intensity. Grimmjow reacted immediately, appearing behind the man, grasping him by the head and wrenching him backwards, slamming his head onto the ground. Unfortunately, the man also had a good grip on Ulquiorra and ended up pulling him along. Grimmjow just caught Ulquiorra before he hit the ground as well.

The man didn't get up. Blood seeped from the body but neither of them paid any heed. Grimmjow still clutched Ulquiorra to his body in a bridal hold, silently fuming.

"Grimmjow put me down."

He didn't listen. Instead he shoved his food down into the man's body. Ulquiorra just watched him rage with a calm face.

"Why are you upset?"

Grimmjow swung Ulquiorra from his arms so his back was pressed against the wall now. He took in the sight of Ulquiorra's bleeding face and dirty clothes. He yanked the gag off from around his neck and tore through the leather like it was paper, freeing Ulquiorra's hands.

"I didn't risk my life pulling your sorry ass out of Hell to be raped and killed in some dirty alley! What were you thinking going out like this? You're weaker than _humans_! If I hadn't been watching you, you'd be dead!"

Ulquiorra listened to him rage, not realizing Grimmjow had known he'd been there the whole time.

"I wouldn't have died; he didn't have any weapons on him."

"Do you _want_ to be raped? I can take care of that!" Grimmjow scowled. "How far did he go? Did he enter you? Rape you?" he asked, furious.

Grimmjow didn't wait for an answer, his hands gripping Ulquiorra's thighs right under his ass cheeks and spreading them. Ulquiorra grasped onto his shoulders for support as he was being handled.

"He didn't do anything." he answered.

"Then why are you hard?"

The spite in Grimmjow's voice pulled Ulquiorra from the pleasure and sparked an all too human feeling of annoyance. He shoved the palm of his hand into Grimmjow's chin, actually managing to jerk his head back.

"You're the idiot. I'm hard because you're groping me."

Grimmjow rubbed his chin and smirked at his answer. Just his little touches made Ulquiorra hard. He felt himself smile widely at the thought and pulled Ulquiorra flush against his body, cupping his soft cheeks and kneading them, occasionally trailing his fingers past his hole. He felt Ulquiorra's intake of breath as he grasped onto Grimmjow's shoulders, digging his fingers in.

"Just because I'm hard doesn't mean you have to fuck me here." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

Grimmjow smirked and leaned into Ulquiorra's ear, knowing full well how sensitive he was there and whispered, "But do you think you can wait?"

Goosebumps rose on Ulquiorra's skin and he had to suppress a shudder. He knew there were people passing by the alley as foot traffic increased with the raising of the sun. Yet at the moment that seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

"You better make it quick." Ulquiorra finally conceded, mainly because he didn't want to endure the walk back hard and unsatisfied.

Grimmjow was immediately upon him, his hands groping everywhere, his mouth sucking bruises onto his neck and collarbone. Ulquiorra hissed in surprise at the sensations but allowed it in order to get relief. He ground his hips up, rubbing his cock against Grimmjow's denim jeans, wincing slightly at the coarse material.

His fingers scrabbled at the button of Grimmjow's jeans, pulling it until it finally gave and yanked them down, releasing his cock. At first the skin on skin contact, Grimmjow growled against Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra could feel the hands gripping his ass, parting his cheeks once more and that same teasing finger rubbed harshly at his hole, stretching him without penetrating him. Ulquiorra clenched his teeth and drew in a quick breath.

"I said make it quick."

"I don't want to carry your sorry ass home since you'll be too hurtin' to walk."

Ulquiorra heaved a sigh and push on Grimmjow. Even though he couldn't move him, Grimmjow go the gist and allowed him to move.

"Sit." He commanded sharply and immediately Grimmjow sat like an obedient dog about to get his treat.

Ulquiorra crawled over him and quickly spread his legs on both sides of Grimmjow's hips. To say he wasn't excited would be a lie but he did his best to keep the emotions off his face so Grimmjow wouldn't think he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He rubbed the side of Grimmjow's shaft against the crevice of his ass, trying to ready himself before slowly easing the tip of his dick into his ass. It stretched him more and more and he shuddered at the feeling as he slowly sank onto the thick dick. He gave a short grunt when he finally bottomed out, sitting completely on top of Grimmjow. He sat there for a bit, slowly grinding back and forth to get used to the feeling before Grimmjow groaned.

"Oh my… Move damn it!" Grimmjow growled and thrust his hips up, forcing himself impossibly deeper and lifting Ulquiorra off the ground.

In complete surprise Ulquiorra opened his mouth wide, giving a short shout of both pain and pleasure. Smirking, Grimmjow did it again. Ulquiorra scrabbled to grab onto something until Grimmjow lay completely back, onto the ground and took hold of his hands. Ulquiorra set his feet flat on the ground and rode Grimmjow's cock as it was thrust up into him.

Ulquiorra immediately bit his lip, shut his eyes, and threw his head back as he was invaded over and over again. As he leaned back, Grimmjow's cock hit that delicious spot inside of him and his hands clenched around Grimmjow's his black nails digging into his tanned flesh. He ground down hard, mouth opening wide as he drew in ragged breaths. Suddenly Grimmjow stilled beneath him and he snapped his head forward and glared at him, bucking down violently.

"Too slow. I'm going to fuck you into the wall." Grimmjow growled into Ulquiorra's ear and he shivered deliciously.

Grimmjow put his arms under Ulquiorra's legs and lifted them both, walking a few steps before Ulquiorra's back was slammed roughly against the coarse building wal.

"Hurry up." Ulquiorra huffed and bucked down on the cock still embedded in him.

Grimmjow growl was animalistic as he smashed his lips against Ulquiorra's, gripping his body firmly once more and slammed his cock in hard before swiftly pulling out and thrusting right back in. The thrusts were so hard and so fast Ulquiorra wasn't sure when one ended and another began. There was no sense to this sex.

When Grimmjow felt himself nearing the edge he reached between them and grasped Ulquiorra's weeping cock that looked about ready to burst and began jerking it roughly. Ulquiorra cried out shortly before finally reaching his climax. White painted their stomachs and chest, dripping down Grimmjow's hand. Feeling him finish, Grimmjow pushed in as hard as he could go and shuddered, cumming deep inside Ulquiorra.

"I am far from done." Grimmjow panted into Ulquiorra's ear, "That was much too fast to satisfy me."

Grimmjow pulled out and set Ulquiorra on slightly unsteady feet, running his dirtied hand across the slightly flustered, pale skin of Ulquiorra's ass. Lightly he pressed his finger to Ulquiorra's abused hole.

"Hold it in." he commanded and grinned when Ulquiorra's hole twitched then clenched. "Good boy." Grimmjow purred mockingly.

"Animal."

Grimmjow laughed and tugged Ulquiorra's shirt back down over his dirtied body and gripped his hand, yanking him towards the road once more.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to the house. I told you, I'm not done with you yet."

**A/N: Done! Probably gonna make two more. Table sex next! Thank you for all the inspiration! Let me know what you think! ~hearts~**


End file.
